


Katholine AU

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: This somewhat canonical AU takes place at the beginning of season 2 of The Vampire Diaries and centers on Katherine and Caroline, told in third person but from Katherine's side. (MULTICHAPTER)





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine did her best to quiet down the clacking of her heels as she stepped into the dimly lighted hospital room, but, unfortunately for her, the loudness of her gasp did more than outweigh her quiet tiptoeing. 

Lying on the bed was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Yellow-blond locks seemed to float next to the girl's pale, almost sickly pale face. She had few blemishes except for a cut by her chin that must have been residue from the "animal attack" of last night. 

Katherine was more than surprised. She did not fall for blondes. Blondes were not her type. Well, she smirks inwardly, besides Stefan Salvatore. But that was over a hundred years ago and her "type" had more than evolved since then. 

Her daze broke when movement framed her vision. And then, all of sudden, the girl mumbled--"Katherine."

It was the most beautiful sound Katherine had ever heard. 

"Kath...back...Elena...uh." The girl tossed and turned.

Katherine held a frown. What was this girl saying?

All of a sudden a nurse burst into the room. The nurse held out her communication device, and a scratchy noise came out. "We have a code 1125, I repeat code 1125, on patient Caroline Forbes in room 17. Minor medical attention requested ASAP, I repeat ASAP."

Katherine put a hand on the nurse's arm. "Wait a minute...what's wrong with her?"

The nurse stared dryly at Katherine. "What, are you some sort of Doctor?" She began to observe the patient's vital signs. "Only doctors and family members are allowed back here."

Katherine stood straighter. "Yes, I'm a doctor," she said as firmly as she could. "I'm Dr. Pierce, unit..." she gazed around the room as quickly as she could and found the time to be 9pm exactly. "...unit 9."

The nurse frowned skeptically. "Ma'am...I have been here for thirty years. I know as well as anyone else does that there are only eight units at the Mystic Falls General Hospital." She turned towards the patient again. "Now if you'll excuse me--"

Katherine felt her dead heart beat faster. "Wait!" She did not want some low-life nurse to kick her out of the mystery girl's room. She took one more look at the heaving doll and started, "I'm not just a doctor. I'm a--I'm a family member!" 

The nurse's eyes narrowed. 

"I'm her fiancée." Katherine said in a rush, proudly. 

"Yeah, and I'm Oprah." The nurse said without looking up. 

Katherine rolled her eyes. "For God's sake people are so annoying these days." Without another word she threw back her loose dark waves and grabbed the nurse. "I don't know why I didn't just do this earlier. I guess it just goes to show you that patience is overrated." She stared the nurse down in the eye and commanded, "You are going to walk out of this room, call off the code 1125, and forget you ever saw me or-" Katherine tilted her head to one side and tried to remember the patient's name. "Caroline Forbes," the name rolls off her tongue like lip gloss, and she attempts to suppress a smile. "You never came into room 17. You took inventory of the lounge and went home as usual." 

The nurse, mesmerized, mumbled a reply and left the room. 

Katherine peered out the hallway twice and then walked back over to the girl. "My my my, Caroline--" she picked up the delicate wrist "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes: we are going to have so much fun together..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is awake...

When Caroline first opened her eyes, Katherine saw that they were stunningly blue. Blue without remorse. 

But Katherine was a woman of high age, and she could tell an unhealthy stare when she saw one. She took one look at Caroline's body and her teeth grew out. Job well done, she thought, as she nibbled her wrist to get blood flowing. She proceeded to drag the wrist over to Caroline's mouth. 

Caroline's eyes widened and her scream was muffled by Katherine's all-powerful grip. Katherine pulled away. 

"What are you doing?" Caroline blurted out. "Who are you?"

Katherine looked hurt. "What do you mean, who am I? You said my name in your sleep!"

Caroline's face scrunched up, adorably, Katherine thought. "How is that even possible? I have NO idea who you are. All I remember is Damon coming in here earlier when I was drifting off and talking about how some psycho ex-girlfriend of his who looked just like his absentee brother's girl was back and then--" Caroline halted her rant. "Oh no."

Katherine grimaced. "Yep." She went right up to the top of Caroline's ear, hovering over her whole body, and whispered, "I'm the psycho."

Caroline's eyes, now healthy from Katherine's blood, widened in horror. "How did you get here? And why do you look like my best friend--Oh, what was Damon saying?" She failed to recall. 

Katherine lifted herself off of Caroline and took a few steps back, crossing her arms. "Damon, Damon, Damon." She sighed. "As if I cared about Damon or any ex of his. Well, except for myself," she corrected lightheartedly. "Allow me to introduce myself, Caroline-Elizabeth-Forbes," she said each name with a punch, noting Caroline's reaction to the strange brunette already being familiar with her name. 

"I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce." She grinned. "Formerly Dr. Pierce, formerly soon-to-be Mrs. Katherine Forbes, you name it."

Caroline was dazed. "Katherine...Forbes...ok what the hell are you even saying?" Her eyes turned to the blood still dripping out of Katherine's right wrist. "Are you a...a vampire?" Caroline asked. "Like Damon?"

Katherine looked pleased. "Why, does that..." Her voice dropped a half octave. "...do it for you?"

Caroline shuddered. "Gross. Okay and I'm a human, so leave me alone!"

Katherine thought about this for a moment. "You're right, Caroline Elizabeth. You are a human. One day, you'll grow old, shrivel up, and die. One day, you'll just be a bit of my memory. One day--"

"Okay, we get it." Caroline stopped her. "You're ageless-old and I'll be aging old. So what?"

Katherine brought out a fake gasp. "So what?" She repeated. "It makes all the difference, vampirism. All your senses," she said, finally bringing a finger out to hold a blonde strand of Caroline's, "are heightened," she said. "Your nerves," she dropped the lock of hair onto Caroline's shoulder and dragged her finger down the smooth underside of her forearm, giving chills like electricity to the girl lying down, "are on fire," she told the girl. 

"And your mind," Katherine continued, placing both hands on Caroline's temples. "Is alive," she finished in a whisper. 

Caroline swallowed hard, and Katherine's heart jumped a bit. 

After an intense stare, thirty seconds later, Caroline said shakily, "I'm human. It could never happen, it couldn't ever work...Katherine."

Katherine decided to make her final move. In one swift, adrenaline-packed moment, summoning her vampire strength, she lifted Caroline's head and neck and twisted it as far to the right as it could go after a snap.

And then she held her.


End file.
